


holiday hijinks

by allobella



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: 31 day otp challenge, Christmas themed bc why not, F/F, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i wrote this instead of doing homework, lots of cute, lots of fluff, modern au i guess, perfect cinnamon rolls being happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allobella/pseuds/allobella
Summary: 31 drabbles. 04. Presents - "...There were a lot of presents in life Marisa was grateful for."





	1. ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_Neko_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Neko_Time/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01\. who wraps presents horribly and has to get help from the other

"Marisa, I'm really happy that you've decided to help me, but I'm not sure that's how you do it."

Still struggling to loop the red-and-gold ribbons through her fingers, Marisa swiveled her head towards Alice and sighed. "Alice, I've told you twice before I'm doing just fine. Look at the stuff I've wrapped, I've already gotten seven of them done!"

She eyed the growing pile of gifts in the corner of the room, shapeless mounds wrapped in wrinkled paper and tied hastily together with ribbons. "All I'm saying is if you need help, just ask me—"

" _Puh-lease_. I'm doing just fine." Even if she sported an optimistic grin as she tied the ribbon into yet another lumpy knot, she still nervously glanced at Alice's packages: Wrapped neatly in perfectly creased paper and with the ribbons tied impeccably. "I-I… I don't need help."

"Suit yourself." She returned to drawing dotted lines on her wrapping paper with utmost precision, the faint hum of Christmas carols in the background blocked out by frustrated grunts and the crinkling of waxed paper. The aroma of baking gingerbread drifted into the living room, reminding Alice that sooner or later she'd be forced to get up from her _very_ comfortable spot on the couch to check up on her cookies. The tree they had set up blinked with multicolored lights and sparkling decorations.

All in all, it would have been a very peaceful, week-before-Christmas present wrapping was it not for one thing.

"Alice?"

She looked up mid-snip from her wrapping paper. "Yes?"

"Help meee."

 


	2. mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02\. who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning ‘this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?’ before sighing and leaning in.

Marisa was a very affectionate type.

As her significant other, Alice was one to attest to that in between the constant hugging, kissing, snuggling, and hugging during horror movies. Perhaps she would even dare to say Marisa crossed the line towards "overly-affectionate". But in truth, she liked how Marisa was so comfortable with showing her such affection and these gestures didn’t bother her at all.

Today might have qualified as an exception.

Alice trudged into the kitchen, where Marisa was busy slurping from her mug of hot cocoa. It was a Saturday, so that meant both had the luxury of being able to wander around in their own apartment without having to get out of their pajamas— a nice change from the usual "throwing on whatever random thing I found on the floor" routine they shared.

She noticed Marisa grinning at her around the rim of her mug, but shrugged it off as she sat across from her at the counter, setting her book down and beginning to skim through the pages, flipping through to find her place.

"Ahem."

Alice ignored her, not bothering to pick up her book as she fished a candy cane out of the pantry and began to nibble at the edge.

"Ahem."

She knew what was coming. Maybe if she ignored it…?

"Alice, look up."

She saw it, confirming the sight with her own eyes. Above her dangled the innocuous white berries, just swaying gently from the ceiling.

She let out a breath loud enough to match air escaping a whale’s blowhole. "Where do you get all this mistletoe?"

Marisa shook her head. "Rules are rules. Pucker up, Alice."

"Alright. But if I see another mistletoe today, you won't be getting a PS4 or an X-Box for Christmas."

"You wouldn’t." Marisa stared agape.

"Maybe I would." She shrugged. "But not right this second. Right now you still might get your X-Box. Keyword here being might." With that, Alice leaned in, feeling Marisa's lips touch hers in a marshmallow flavored kiss. Maybe there would be another mistletoe. Maybe she would have to hide the PS4 port somewhere or perhaps keep it for herself. Maybe she would end up getting Marisa back for this.

But for now, she didn't mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh, don't really like how this turned out but still do...?
> 
> idk, I just feel as though Marisa would be the overly-affectionate one.


	3. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03\. PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF

"S'bit chilly, don't you think?" She shivered as her hands curled up against her sleeves.

"Mm-hmm. Don't worry, we'll be home soon. Then we can just take a break from work and just relax." Alice bounced with each step, clutching the large bags in her arms. She tilted her head upwards, trying to spot the pinprick stars that managed to shine through the thick grey clouds.

Marisa, strangely enough, was the one lagging behind towards the bus stop. (You should put on something warmer, it's the coldest day we've had so far, she had said.) But here she was, red-faced and stiff-fingered as she kicked her way through the snow.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, dubious. Marisa began to shake her head and heave yet another sigh, but stopped when she saw the pale wisp of air escape from her mouth.

"Okay, okay, you were right, I'm cold. But please don't think that you have to give me your gloves or scarf," she added.

They were right next to the bus stop now, able to catch sight of the swirling snowflakes through the golden light of a streetlamp. All they had to do was wait for their ride to make its way through the slush-coated streets and take them home. They'd be somewhere where they wouldn't have to wear gloves to save warmth, where they could see colors other than white.

She inched closer towards Marisa, beginning to uncurl the scarf from her neck.

"Alice, you really don't have to—" she was cut off by Alice looping the scarf around her neck and tugging her closer, folding her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh. Alright," Marisa mumbled, cheeks flaring up red.

She felt first lips connecting to her forehead, Alice saying, "Let's just stay like this until the bus comes, okay? That way we don't have to give up anything." She felt lips close on hers, tasting bittersweet like oranges. For once, she didn't mind being on the receiving end of a gesture, and allowed her bare hand to find Alice's mittened one.

"Okay."


	4. grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04\. presents

There were a lot of presents in life Marisa was grateful for.

She was grateful for Mima taking her in.

She was grateful that she had gotten to meet Reimu.

She was grateful for how she had a roof over her head.

She was grateful she lived in a place where she could see the falling snow.

She was grateful for the fact that she had a job, was able to buy what she saw fit.

She was grateful for each and everything she had learned.

But getting to meet the shy dollmaker Alice Margatroid was one of the best presents she had ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> for @Its_Neko_Time because I happened to notice how they/he/she seems to love their mariali.
> 
> and y'know what
> 
> I do too
> 
> so this is for you
> 
> and it's supposed to be each day but because it's already the 6th I'm just uploading the first 6 for like 1-2 days.
> 
> yea bye


End file.
